PMDR Team RaceSeekers: The First October task
by BuizelandBangaa
Summary: Team RaceSeekers are going have their first October task. This task is about collecting honeys.


(Sorou was been recruited during the missions in PMDR group)

Skip how they get here in this world.

In this story

Rondy,Hake and their new member Sorou are going to have their first task in this October month.

So here goes to the story.

Rondy,Hake and Sorou are going to Ms. Antoinette's kingdom to do their first October task.  
As they arrive, they saw Ms. Antoinette waiting near the gates as they approach to her.

Rondy: Good morning, Ms. Antoinette.  
Hake: Morning, Ms. Antoinette  
Sorou: uuuum, Good Morning, miss.

Ms. Antoinette: Good Morning to you three and thank goodness you have arrive.  
Hake: What's be the problem, miss?  
Ms. Antointte: My kingdom needs more honey to continue grow but unfortunately we have no honey left.  
Sorou: if you need honey, why you wouldn't go to the forest to find some honeys.  
Ms. Antoinette: I would like to go gather honeys for myself but I'm very busy in taking care of my kingdom.  
Sorou: Oh.  
Rondy: Don't worry miss, we will get the honeys for you.  
Ms. Antoinette: You will!  
Rondy: Yes and one more thing. how many honeys we will get for you?  
Ms. Antoinette: Many honeys for my kingdom.  
Hake: Where can we get more honeys miss?  
Ms. Antoinette: Anywhere! As long you gather many honeys, I don't care if you steal from someone, buying it and gather it from the wild.

(Let's skip the talking and move on the collecting of honeys)

In the forest.  
The team saw a bunch of honeys on the tree which is surrounded by a group of sleeping beedrills.

Hake: How we gonna those honeys?  
Sorou: that tree is surrounded with sleeping beedrills.  
Rondy:'Easy, one of us should sneak all the way to that tree, get the honeys and go back here without disturbing the beedrills.  
Hake: Uuum, I don't think that's a good idea.  
Sorou: How about we should fight them until they faint then get the honeys and run away.  
Rondy: No, it much better if we should sneak through there and get the honeys then go back here without disturbing them.  
Sorou: No, Fighting is better!  
Rondy: Nooo, sneaking is better!  
Sorou: Fighting!  
Rondy:Sneaking!  
Sorou: Fighting!  
Rondy: Sneaking!  
Sorou: FIGHTING!  
Rondy: SNEAKING!

Before the Buizel and the Skorupi argument becoming into a fight, Hake stops them.

Hake: Stop it you two or you will gonna wake up the beedrills.  
The two pokemon stop arguing and look at the Poochyena.

Hake: Okay how about this, We should try asking for honeys from their leader instead fighting and stealing for honey. Does this ok to you?

Rondy: Hhmmm, I think it's okay but I don't think we should ask honeys from them.

Hake:Why?

Rondy: Well, it's because beedrills are kinda attacks us if we try asking them for honeys.

Sorou: I agree with Rondy, Beedrills are very aggressive pokemons you know and they don't like anyone asking them questions.

Hake: But what if they don't attack us if we try asking them. Beside I'll be the one to ask them okay.

Rondy and Hake sighed.

Rondy: Okay, But be careful they might sting ya.  
Sorou: Yeah and also their Posion.  
Hake: Don't worry you guys, I'll be alright.

Hake walked to the area where the honeys is guarded by beedrills while Rondy and Sorou watch him from behind the bushes.

Hake notices the leader of the beedrills, who's been sleeping near the honeys.  
Hake tries to ask the leader of the beedrills.

Hake: Uuumm, excuse me sir.

The beedrill woke up and yawn as he saw the Poochyena in front of him.

Hake: I don't mean to disturb you but we want something from you.

Beedrill leader: Alright then, what do you want?

Hake: We want some of your honeys pls.

Beedrill leader: Hhmmm, why do you want some honeys for, Poochyena?

Hake: Well, me and my friends were searching for honeys for Ms. Antoinette.

Beedrill leader: Ms. Antoinette!

Hake: Yeah wait!, do you know her?

Beedrill leader: Yeah, she sometimes go here collecting honeys from us, anyway why she sent you and your friends here to collect honeys instead of her.

Rondy approached to the beedrill.

Rondy: Well, she kinda busy taking care of her kingdom so she sent us to collect the honeys.

Beedrill leader: I see, anyway you guys need honey right.

Rondy,Hake and Sorou: Yes.

Beedrill leader: Well before that, let's us introduce ourselves.

Rondy: I'm Rondy and this is Hake the Poochyena.  
Hake: Hi  
Rondy: And this is Sorou the Skorupi  
Sorou: Yo.

Beedrill leader: I'm Kalto, leader of the beedrills in this area and your welcome to collect our honeys.

Rondy: Thank you Kalto.

Rondy turn to Hake and Sorou.  
Rondy: Alright team, let's collect some honeys.  
Sorou and Hake nodded as they collect honeys in the tress with the help of the beedrills.

After 30 minutes of collecting of honeys, Rondy,Hake and Sorou collect 50 honeys, after that they thank Kalto and his beedrills for the help in collecting honeys.

Rondy: Thank you for the help Kalto.

Kalto: Your welcome my dear friend.

Rondy: Well, I guess these honeys are enough for Ms. Antoinette, Anyway we better get back to Ms. Antoinette's kingdom.

Hake: Yeah.

Sorou: Ms. Antoinette probably waiting for us and I bet she's gonna be angry if we stay here for too long.

Rondy: I guess your right.

Kalto: So your leaving eh.

Rondy: Yeah, Ms. Antoinette probably angry of us if we taking too long to collecting honeys.

Kalto: Hhmmm I see, but before you leave, will you give this to Jaly, my daughter.

Rondy: What is this?

Kalto: it's a special necklace I just made for my daughter and it's made of honey too.

Rondy: Ok, where is your daughter live?

Kalto: She resides somewhere in the forest, I couldn't identify where she live but I feel that she somewhere living in the forest.

Rondy: We will do everything we can to give this necklace to your daughter after we give the honeys to Ms. Antoinette.

Kalto: Thank you my friend.

Rondy: Your Welcome.

The Team say goodbye to Kalto and the beedrills as they going back to Ms. Antoinette's kingdom.

At the kingdom.

The team saw Ms. Antoinette waiting at the gates as they go to her.  
Ms. Antoinette saw the team coming to her with honeys behind them, she became delighted to see them carrying honeys with them.

Ms. Antoinette: How your back, so how many honeys did you collect.  
Rondy: Well, we manage to collect 50 honeys with the help of friendly beedrills.  
Ms. Antoinette: So you meet Kalto and he help you collect these honeys.  
Hake: Yeah, wait how did you know?  
Ms. Antoinette: Well, Kalto and his group are the only non-aggressive beedrills in these parts.  
Ms. Antoinette: Anyway, thank you for collecting honeys for me and now here's your reward.

Received reward:  
3 task points  
300 pokecoins  
Let's just say Sorou is a Skorupi, who is part Posion and part bug type.  
Wild flower accessory.

Rondy: Uumm, thanks but you shouldn't reward us so much.  
Ms. Atoinette: No No No, you prove yourself and your team's hardwork, so you should deserve these rewards.  
Rondy: Well, Thank You, Miss Attoinette for these rewards.  
Hake: Thank you Miss Attoinette.  
Sorou: Thanks for the reward Miss Attoinette.  
Ms. Attoinette: (giggled) your welcome and thank you form collecting the honeys for me, Rondy,Hake and Sorou.

October task 1 complete  
The team left the Vepisqueen's kingdom and goes back to the forest.

Sorou: Where are we going Rondy, our base is that way.  
Rondy: Where going to find Kalto's daughter and give this necklace to her.  
Hake: You remember that we promise to Kalto that we will give this necklace to her daughter.  
Sorou: Oh yeah I almost forgot about that, let's find her daughter.

The Rondy, Hakr and Sorou are now on a side quest, will they succeed finding Kalto's Daughter and give to her the necklace.

To be Continued


End file.
